


Baby Doll

by Kuronekochan



Series: Knots & Ties [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Antonin Dolohov - Freeform, Alpha Evan Rosier, Alpha Lucius Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Bottom Regulus Black, Boypussy, Crossdressing, Fingerfucking, Intersex, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Omega Regulus Black, Omega Verse, Smut, Top Lucius Malfoy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuronekochan/pseuds/Kuronekochan
Summary: His cock is half hard, having received no stimulation or release during their earlier foreplay but underneath that Lucius can feel the wetness blooming at the crotch of Regulus’ knickers.  Lucius had used a cleaning charm to wipe away the evidence of Regulus’ release but that does nothing against the need still clawing away at the Omega.Lucius just leans forward to place a kiss on Regulus’ forehead as he removes his hand from underneath the dark fabric.  Regulus’ skirt flutters innocently back into place, the hem settling to hide the tears in his tights.  His Alphas like to see him dressed up like a cute little baby doll—perfect, pristine, unblemished—but even so, they’re still Alphas.  It excites them just as much as it does Regulus, to know that hidden beneath his uniform is that one bit of evidence that shows just how crazy he can make his Alphas.
Relationships: (except for Peter Pettigrew because hell naw lol), Marauders/Severus Snape, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Regulus Black/Antonin Dolohov, Regulus Black/Evan Rosier, Regulus Black/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Knots & Ties [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763416
Comments: 29
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Baby Doll can be read as a standalone fic but Lucius does say something towards the end of it that will probably make a bit more sense if you've read The Road to Hell. Originally, I never planned to expand this universe outside of Severus and the Marauders but I had a bit of headcanon that I wanted to explore so here I am haha. Also, in this universe Omegas wear the female uniform in the wizarding world and Alphas wear the male uniform, so even though I tagged crossdressing it's not actually considered that within the story. Anyway, enjoy!

He’s like a baby doll. That’s how he’s always felt. It makes sense. He’s the youngest of five and an Omega to boot. The only other Omega that Orion had birthed is Bellatrix, and from a few childhood memories and some photos, he suspects it had been much the same for his Omega sister. However, Bellatrix’s Alphas—Marvolo, Rodolphus, and Bartemius—don’t treat their Omega like a baby doll, at least not anymore. Not from what Regulus can see anyway. Definitely nothing like this Alphas treat him. It doesn’t bother Regulus though. He knows his sister is happy, especially after the birth of their firstborn, Delphini. 

Andromeda isn’t too far behind her older sister though, because word had been sent not too long ago of Ted’s pregnancy. It makes Regulus wonder when Narcissa, and then Sirius, will deliver news of their own Omega’s pregnancy. It’s an obvious eventuality when Alphas and Omegas are put together. More than that thought of future nieces and nephews, it makes Regulus wonder when he’ll be the one expecting. The thought causes him to turn, his skirt flaring out a bit before he stops so that he’s facing the mirror sideways. Curiously, Regulus presses a hand against his flat stomach.

“What are you thinking about?” asks Lucius as he stares at his Omega through the full-length mirror.

Lucius takes his time admiring the view before him as he waits for Regulus to answer. The Omega is dressed in his school uniform. Unlike many of the other Omegas at Hogwarts who walked around with knee-high socks on, Regulus’ Alphas would have none of that. Instead, the Omega has on a pair of opaque tights covering his slender legs that are impossibly long considering how tiny the Omega is. Even Severus has a couple of centimeters on Regulus, although that could be attributed to Severus’ being older.

The hem of his skirt rests just above his knees, and his shirt is buttoned all the way to his throat, a tie already in place. Regulus has his cardigan on as well, every button fastened and in pristine condition. All that’s left is for Regulus to drape his cloak across his shoulders before buttoning that up too and then he’ll be perfectly dressed, just like a baby doll. Some Omegas, eager to attract and catch an Alpha, will use spells to shorten their skirts and leave their collars unbuttoned so that their scent glands can more easily tease a nearby Alpha. His Alphas though would probably lock him up just for thinking about pulling such a stunt, and it makes Regulus smile at Lucius through the mirror as he pokes his belly out a bit.

“Just thinking,” says Regulus, the Omega's attention back on his belly now as he rotates a bit more, trying to find an angle that makes the flat muscles appear larger than they actually are.

Lucius rises to his feet, walking over to Regulus as he joins him in the mirror. Lucius wraps an arm around his middle, drawing the Omega back and flush against him as he lowers his head to nip at the top of Regulus’ ear. Regulus shudders softly as Lucius begins to grind his cock against Regulus’ bum while his hand starts to make circular motions across Regulus’ belly.

“Soon,” Lucius breaths in Regulus’ ear. Regulus moans softly, eyes falling closed as Lucius continues to speak, his voice a seductive whisper that sends shivers down his Omega’s spine. “I’ll breed you and stuff your belly full of pups. Is that what you want, pet?”

Regulus lets out a ragged moan, too turned on to do anything else as Lucius continues to grind his hard length against Regulus’ backside. Already, Regulus can feel that telltale wetness forming between his legs as his center clenches in want, greedy for something to fill it.

“Spread your legs. Hands on the mirror,” orders Lucius.

Regulus does so quickly, the Slytherin leaning forward so that his palms can spread across the cool surface while he spreads his legs. Staring back at him from the mirror is his own face, flushed with desire. He’ll have to brush his hair again after this because already there are a few strands in disarray. 

“Alpha,” he says, voice half a question but mostly just a desperate plea.

Lucius answers him by flipping Regulus’ skirt up. As the blond stares, his usually cool gaze heats in desire at the view of the round bum wiggling before him. Regulus’ tights may be opaque, but they do nothing to hide the fact that he’s wearing a pair of white knickers underneath. Lucius palms his bum before digging his fingertips into the tights, tearing the silk so that he can have access to the tantalizing flesh below.

Regulus lets out a noise of excitement, the Omega thrusting his hips backward and right into Lucius’ hand as the blond gives the plump flesh an appreciative squeeze. “Alpha,” Regulus repeats, the word a question and an invitation all at once.

Lucius lets out a small hum of pleasure before he’s melding himself against Regulus’ back, his teeth returning to their earlier activity of nibbling on the shell of his Omega’s ear while the fingers of his hand snake their way inside of Regulus’ undies. Regulus gasps as two fingers finally wiggle their way into the tight heat of his cunt. Lucius had moved Regulus knickers aside, so he has no problem pumping his fingers back and forth expertly as he begins to fingerfuck his Omega with deep, swift strokes.

Regulus’ gasps have turned into moans and cries of pleasure now, his legs quivering as Lucius trails his mouth from his ear and down to his neck. Lucius' free hand is working as quickly as it can to unbutton Regulus’ collar so that his Alpha teeth can find that one spot that already has his mouth salivating for.

“ _Mm_ Alpha, I’m close. So close,” moans Regulus, his cunt wet and leaking around the fingers pounding into him while his walls tighten around those two digits, trying to draw his Alpha’s fingers as deep as possible.

Regulus’ thighs are wet now, the evidence of his arousal staining the creamy flesh as a low heat begins to form at the pit of his belly, causing the muscles there to tighten in anticipation. He’s right there, he knows he is. Just a breath away from tipping over into the sweet precipice of orgasmic bliss. That moment that he’s straining for, painting for, finally comes when Lucius sinks his teeth into his neck.

Regulus lets out a shout of pleasure, the Slytherin standing on his tiptoes now as he grinds his hips back against the wide palm of Lucius’ hand. His cunt clenches down hard on those fingers, his inner walls spasming against the digits still fucking away inside of him as a large rush of milky fluid coats Lucius’ hand. Regulus’ legs almost give out, _would_ have given out actually, if Lucius wasn’t keeping a secure hold around his middle as Regulus convulses through his release.

Regulus whimpers, the Slytherin in a blissful haze as Lucius finally unlatches his teeth from his Omega’s neck. He licks at the spot, soothing the sensitive flesh before he carefully pulls his fingers free of Regulus’ still pulsating cunt. Lucius’ heated gaze meets the glazed-eyed look of his Omega’s through the mirror, foggy from Regulus’ shuddering breaths. Lucius smiles, pleased at the sight of his flushed face and quivering Omega before he brings his fingers around towards Regulus’ mouth.

“Lick,” he says. Regulus parts his lips obediently, his tongue flicking out to eagerly lap away the evidence of his own release. “Do you see? How sweet you are?” asks Lucius as his own tongue flicks across the bite mark on Regulus’ neck, his gaze hooded as he watches Regulus tasting himself.

Regulus shivers, the bite sensitive in that exquisite mixture of painpleasure. “Yes, Alpha,” he says, or at least he tries to with two fingers still in his mouth. The look that Lucius gives him makes it clear that even if the words are completely unintelligible, his Alpha has heard them loud and clear.

“I’m not like your brother,” says Lucius, finally drawing back, fingers and all, so that he can work on putting Regulus’ clothes back to rights. “Outside Alphas will _never_ get the chance to look at you, to know the sweet smell of your scent and how beautifully you take my fingers.”

“I want to take more, Alpha. I’m _ready_ to take more,” says Regulus as he gazes up at his Alpha. Lucius stares down at him, the blond expertly retying Regulus’ tie.

“Are you?” asks Lucius, his voice a silken whisper that practically brushes itself across Regulus’ flesh. It makes him shiver again.

“Yes, Alpha. Please,” begs Regulus before he’s reaching forward to take Lucius' hand in his own. His Alpha stares at him, his eyes heating up in that way that is only ever directed at Regulus as the Omega draws Lucius' hand beneath his skirt.

His cock is half hard, having received no stimulation or release during their earlier foreplay but underneath that Lucius can feel the wetness blooming at the crotch of Regulus’ knickers. Lucius had used a cleaning charm to wipe away the evidence of Regulus’ release but that does nothing against the need still clawing away at the Omega.

Lucius just leans forward to place a kiss on Regulus’ forehead as he removes his hand from underneath the dark fabric. Regulus’ skirt flutters innocently back into place, the hem settling to hide the tears in his tights. His Alphas like to see him dressed up like a cute little baby doll—perfect, pristine, unblemished—but even so, they’re still Alphas. It excites them just as much as it does Regulus, to know that hidden beneath his uniform is that one bit of evidence that shows just how crazy he can make his Alphas.

 _‘But not crazy enough,’_ thinks Regulus as he watches Lucius heading towards the exit, off to bathe now that the rest of their pack have returned. Lucius whispers something to them, but Regulus can’t hear him. He’s too wrapped up in his own thoughts because it’s been three years and the most he’s gotten is his Alpha’s fingers. He wants more.

Evan may be able to glean some of his thoughts because the brunette quirks his lips at Regulus before reaching over for the Omega’s robe so that he can help Regulus into the rest of his uniform. Antonin gets a brush to straighten out Regulus’ hair, even though he’d already done so earlier. It’s a sweet routine, his Alphas taking such care of him, but for the first time Regulus’ isn’t happily preening at the attention. No, his mind is elsewhere.

He needs to do something about this before his Alphas graduate from Hogwarts and _leave him._ Regulus almost feels a small jolt of panic but he forces it down. He’ll be fine. He’s not some insecure Omega. Even without their mating heat, Regulus knows who his pack is. He knows who his Alphas are and who he belongs to. He just needs to give them a little…push. And he knows exactly who to speak to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Although I had originally planned for this series to be a compilation of one-shots, the primary focus of it is Severus. Therefore, I don't want to clutter up the series with a bunch of other pairings. Due to this, I've decided to make Baby Doll a chaptered fic to finish off the short tale I wanted to write that not only explores the relationships of Lucius' pack but also delves a tiny bit into the Omega Verse that I've created here. Enjoy!

“So, what is this about?” asks Severus, sprawled out on his bed as he kicks his legs back and forth, his chin resting in the palm of his hand.

They’re in the Omega dorms, where unclaimed Omegas sleep. Sure, Severus could slink off to Gryffindor Tower and bunk with his Alphas but really, that’d be making it way too easy for the Marauders. Regulus for his part had actually never spent a night in the Omega dorms since he’d been claimed promptly and without much fuss that first night within Hogwarts.

Regulus sighs before flopping down on the bed. It causes his dark hair to fan out across the green duvet as his grey eyes meet the onyx gaze of Severus’ own. “Close the drapes, will you?” asks Regulus.

It causes Severus’ gaze to widen in curiosity before narrowing in thought. Regulus already knows his fellow Slytherin’s mind must be running, trying to calculate what this conversation could be about because, with the drapes closed, it would ensure that the two Omegas have privacy.

Severus closes the drapes with a lazy wave of his wand before his eyes are meeting Regulus’ again. “Do tell,” he says, a small smirk on his lips as his eyes dance in what he anticipates to be a great deal of mischief. That, or it’s something _really_ juicy.

Regulus answers by lifting up the hem of his skirt so that Severus can see the ruined tights hidden beneath.

“Oi, looks like you lot had a bit of fun,” says Severus.

His words cause Regulus to sigh, the younger male letting his skirt fall back into place. “We did, but…”

“But?”

“Well…” Regulus sighs again, his gaze darting around as though seeing if anyone is listening even though Severus had already ensured their privacy with the closed curtains. “They haven’t knotted me yet.”

Severus' dark brows raise into his hairline, a question clearly written across his face. “I didn’t think any of your Alphas were in a rut,” says Severus slowly, because whatever it is that Regulus is trying to tell him, he’ll need a bit more info than that.

“No, I don’t mean just during a rut. I mean… _at all_.”

Severus' brows furrow before he lets out a short, disbelieving laugh. “No bloody way. Don’t tell me, you’re still a…?”

“ _Yes_ , I’m still a bloody _virgin_ ,” says Regulus, his cheeks flushing in mortification as he grabs a pillow to whack at Severus’ head, as though it’s the other Slytherin’s fault.

“Holy shit,” says Severus, chuckling now as he half-heartedly slaps the pillow away. “I didn’t know Lucius was serious.”

Regulus blinks, the Slytherin quickly rolling over and mirroring Severus’ position so that he can stare at his friend more easily. “You didn’t know Lucius was what?”

“Serious. Like I said. So, he never told you?”

“Told me _what?_ ”

“You do know that your brother practically gave you to Lucius, right? I mean, I never chatted with you about it because it was all pretty obvious. You know Gryffindors have absolutely zero tact.”

“Yes, I am aware,” says Regulus, because such a thing isn’t a particularly rare occurrence. And Severus is right, Sirius is about as obvious as an elephant in a room and the sole reason he’d dangled the tempting morsel that was his baby brother in Lucius’ face was to claim a prize that he felt was his: Severus. 

Of course, both Regulus and Severus, as well as Regulus’ pack, know that Severus was never Lucius’ Omega. The pack had never even made an attempt on the other Slytherin because Lucius, as the Chief Alpha, had forbidden them from trying to claim an Omega that he sees as his brother. Severus for his part had explained that Lucius was seeing to his protection within the Snake House, just like how Severus had persuaded James to do the same thing with Lily by rubbing his Alpha sent all over her. Ultimately, Severus knows that his Alphas were grateful even if they couldn’t show it due to their instincts screaming at them whenever they could smell Lucius all over him.

Sirius had found what he believed to be a permanent solution to this problem, and that was to dangle his own brother right beneath Lucius’ nose. Lucius had taken the bait. He didn’t need to with Severus’ sister, Diana and Selene, being sorted into Slytherin which means that the duties he had given himself during Severus’ First Year would be promptly taken up by the twins. But Lucius is a Slytherin, and as such, he’ll take advantage of any opportunity presented to himself. Who was he to turn down such a tempting offer? Regulus, the youngest Omega of the Black family, would be a sought-after prize for any pack. How lovely then, to have the sweet-smelling Omega given to him on a silver platter? Regulus had spent that first night of Hogwarts in Lucius’ pack’s territory—their private room. Whatever Lucius and his pack had gleaned from Regulus had pleased them because that dormroom is where he’s spent every night within Hogwarts since.

Severus knows this. Regulus knows this. Hell, the entire school knows it because Regulus had made quite a few enemies and received more than his share of envy from other Omegas who’d coveted Regulus' position and wanted it to be their own. Many of them had tried to woo his Alphas away with all the Omega cunning they could muster, but all of their attempts had been moot. It's why Regulus had kept his virginal status a well-guarded secret because if those conniving Omegas knew it would embolden those last few Omegas that had finally given up on their pack ambitions.

“Well,” says Severus, drawing Regulus from his thoughts. “I guess Sirius had a small bit of Gryffindor honor after selling his baby brother up the river as he made it perfectly clear that Lucius was not to take up the Black family tradition.”

“Black family what now?” asks Regulus, because his family is an old one and swathed in many traditions. Severus worlds could mean just about anything.

“You know, the whole pregnant at thirteen thing.”

“I’m not thirteen anymore.”

“Really, that’s what you take from this?”

“Merlin, I can’t believe I didn’t realize that,” says Regulus as he lets his head drop low on a sigh.

“Don’t blame yourself. Many Alphas would jump at the chance to plow into a sweet young thing like you. I just can’t believe Lucius took Sirius at his word, enough to refrain from fucking you for _years_.” Severus is chuckling again, the Slytherin clearly finding the whole scenario a bit amusing.

“I’m going to lose my bloody mind,” mumbles Regulus, eyes closed now as he continues to process that his brother had somehow managed to black ball him despite having given him to Lucius in the first place.

“Well, you’ve managed to keep your Alphas attention for this long so you must be doing something right.”

“That’s not…it’s not good enough. They graduate from Hogwarts this year and I need—”

“Relax, I’ll help you,” says Severus, the older Slytherin reaching out a hand to place beneath Regulus’ chin so he can lift his head back up. “You’re one of my best mates, and besides, I feel partially responsible for this. You should have told me sooner.”

“I know,” whines Regulus, suddenly feeling pretty foolish for letting it go on for this long. He should have done something about this ages ago.

“Your pack does a good job of covering it up though. You reek of them constantly; I think the only time I ever smell you is fresh out of the shower. They’re worse than the Marauders,” says Severus with a laugh.

“True,” says Regulus with a grin, silently preening a bit at the knowledge because his Alphas are always there to rub their scent over him after he bathes, making sure that no other Alpha can get a whiff of him.

“That’s your problem right there,” Severus says as he watches the other Slytherin.

“What is?”

 _“That,”_ repeats Severus. “Your Alphas never had to work for you, which is fine. Lucius knows a good deal when he sees one, and a Black Omega is certainly a prize. As you know, before puberty, it’s easy to cover up an Omega’s scent—no biting required. Your Alphas have guarded you jealously, bathing you in their scent constantly so that even after puberty, people can barely recognize your scent from underneath that of your Alphas. They watch over you like a hawk, beating away the competition before you even realize it’s there. They’re cunning. They know how to please you so that the urge to wander, to rebel, to make them _fight for it_ doesn’t even enter your mind. Well…it hasn’t. That is, until now.”

“Who says I want to rebel?”

Severus rolls his eyes. “Well, you’re here, aren’t you? You _do_ want to get fucked, right?”

“Yes, I do.”

Severus laughs. “Good, good. Like I said, I’ll help you ‘cause we’re mates and all. Personally, I’ve always found that the best way to get thoroughly shagged is to rile your Alphas up. Hence, the rebellion.”

Regulus nods. “Alright. What should I do? You’re pretty good at riling up my brother and stuff.”

“Gryffindors are easy,” says Severus with a laugh. “Slytherins, well…that might be a bit trickier _but_ they’re still Alphas.”

“Meaning: Alphas are easy.”

“But of course. We’re dealing with an entirely different beast, however, if your Alphas haven’t knotted you for literally _years_.”

Regulus covers his eyes with his hands, his face heating with color. “Merlin, please don’t remind me.”

“It’s cute! Don’t worry,” laughs Severus. “You’ve come to the right place. I know you and I know your Alphas. This shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Yea, ok.”

“Is Antonin outside?”

“Evan.”

“Good, that’s a start. How long do you think you can stay in here before they’re about ready to break down the door?”

“About an hour.”

“Alright, I can work with that.”

“So, I should hide out until then?”

“What? No. The secret of riling up Alphas is keeping them on their toes. If you wait out the whole hour, they’ll already suspect something is up, thus eliminating the element of surprise.”

“Right, I see.”

“Good. One sec,” Severus says as he parts the bedcurtains before gesturing to the few Omegas that are also in the room. “You lot, out,” he demands. Some of the Omegas grumble but none of them disobey as Severus is the oldest Omega around. Omega dorms typically are made up of first through third years because once puberty hits, most Omegas end up joining a pack, if they haven’t already, which usually means dorming with their Alphas. Some Omegas like Severus though, whose Alphas are from a different House, end up splitting their time between the Omega dorms and rooming with their Alphas. Usually, such behavior is only tolerated if there's familial Alphas nearby that can protect the Omega when away from their pack, like Diana and Selene with Severus.

When all the Omegas finally leave, Severus turns his attention back to Regulus. “Now, come on. We don’t have a lot of time.” Severus drags Regulus to his feet before he promptly begins to strip. Regulus stares in surprise, watching the other Slytherin before Severus suddenly stops. “Well? What are you waiting for?” Severus asks, the brunette gesturing towards Regulus in a way that clearly suggests the other Slytherin should also strip down.

“Right, sorry,” says Regulus, following suit although he still has no idea why he’s stripping down.

“Too bad you didn’t give me proper warning. But after waiting this long, I doubt you want to put it off any longer, yes?” asks Severus as he removes the last of his clothes until he’s standing in nothing but a pair of knickers. Regulus nods. “Good,” replies Severus, a smirk on his face as he passes over his clothing to an equally undressed Regulus.

“W-what? You want me to…?”

“Get changed and be quick about it.”

“But these smell like…” Severus arches a brow at him. _“Oh!”_ exclaims Regulus, suddenly understanding. 

Severus smirks at him as Regulus changes into the other Slytherin’s clothes. It’s clear that Severus is amused by the amount of mischief he’s orchestrating. “Remus was all over me today,” explains Severus as he watches Regulus dress himself in Severus’ clothes.

They’re nearly the same size so the clothes fit without any issues, and when Regulus finishes, he has on the same uniform he’d entered with but instead of his tights, he has on a pair of knee-high socks. Severus waves his wand, and after he utters his spell, the skirt that Regulus has on shortens a bit as to show off more of Regulus’ legs and the gentle curves of his thighs.

“Severus—”

“Don’t worry. I’m trying to help you get shagged, not start another world war.”

The two Slytherins burst out laughing before Severus steps forward so that he can undo the collar of Regulus’ top so that his scent gland is more easily exposed. Severus loosens the tie as well, making it look haphazard, almost as though Regulus were in some sort of escapade before he gives Regululs a small shove. The push causes Regulus to stumble backward, the back of his knees hitting the bed as he softly bounces on the duvet.

“Now’s the fun part,” Severus says as he puts his wand away. “A good wank.”

“W-what?”

Severus about doubles over in laughter at the shocked look on Regulus’ face. Regulus continues to stare as Severus finally gets himself back together. “Close the bedcurtains and then use your fingers or whatever you need to in order to cum with your cock and your cunt. Here,” says Severus as he passes over his school robe, smelling of Remus. “Lay on top of this and have a bloody good time but be quick about it. And don’t be so nervous. You wanted my help, didn’t you?”

“Yes. Alright.”

“Good.”

Regulus spreads Severus’ robe across his bed before closing the bedcurtains. His stomach is a knot of nervous excitement because Regulus knows this little plan of his will probably result in a spanking, or worse. But it’ll definitely be worth it if his Alphas shag him into oblivion. With that thought in mind, Regulus lies down across the robe before slipping his hands beneath his skirt. All around him, he can smell Severus Omega scent, but worse than that, he can smell Remus too. It’s enough to have his cock pitifully soft and unresponsive in his hands.

Quickly, Regulus reaches over to the bedcurtains to part them so that he can speak without the silencing charm getting in the way. “I need my cardigan, or my top or something. _Something_ that smells like my Alphas.”

“Oh, right,” Severus replies, the Slytherin dipping down to pick up the nearby cardigan before handing it to Regulus.

The curtains close once again, leaving Regulus in privacy. He balls his cardigan up so that he can shove his face into it as he breaths in deeply the arousing scents of his Alphas. Regulus’ cock gives a twitch and Regulus wastes no more time pulling his knickers down. He has to turn his face briefly away from the scent of his Alphas so that he can wet his fingers with spit, but just as quickly he’s breathing in that delicious scent again while he puts his hands to work.

He slips two fingers inside of himself first, his slender hips bucking up against the intrusion. His other hand wraps around the length of his cock, a modest size even for an Omega. It’s been a long while since Regulus has wanked by himself, the activity something his Alphas usually attend to. Wanking, however, is a skill that comes easily, so in no time at all Regulus’ hips are working back and forth, his body seeking out the dual pleasures building at his center. He can feel his toes curling as his orgasms draw closer, and even if the bedcurtains weren’t closed the noises that Regulus is making wouldn’t travel far since he still has his face buried into the fabric of his cardigan. 

Severus had told him to be quick, and lucky for him he’s a horny teenager currently engulfed in the scent of his Alphas while fucking himself with his own hands so it’s not long before he’s groaning through a release. Afterward, he stares at the ceiling, chest rising and falling with each breath as creamy liquid travels down his thighs. He’s on his back, so some of it he can feel ticking at his arsehole. Regulus wants to wipe away the moisture but he’s not stupid. This is part of the plan. Instead, he reaches his hands down to pull his knickers back up before he rolls over onto his knees.

His hands are still sticky, so he wipes that on his skirt which is sporting a bit of cum from his prick. The rest is on his shirt with a few ropes of cum even coating the silver and green tie. When Regulus parts the bedcurtains again, he’s met with a fully clothed Severus whose grinning at him from ear to ear.

“Very good,” says Severus as he gestures for Regulus to rise to his feet. “Now the robe. Put it on but don’t button it.”

Regulus nods, leaning down to grab it before he does as instructed. “Like this?” he asks, spreading out his arms so that Severus can get a good look at him.

“Oh, one more thing,” Severus says. He steps forward, not stopping until he’s nearly nose to nose with the other Slytherin before his hand reaches around Regulus. “Tilt your head to the side.” Regulus does so, allowing Severus to rub the hood of his robe, smelling of Remus, against Regulus’ exposed scent gland.

_”Severus!”_

“This is the final touch. Shh, don’t worry. See? All done.”

Severus steps back, his hands clasped together in glee as he takes in his handiwork. Regulus practically looks debauched, especially when comparing his current state with his usual glossy and pristine imagine. His face is flushed, his hair a mess from laying on it. His _legs_ are showing; definitely not something anyone but his Alphas usually see. One of his socks had fallen down a bit during his wank session, and the skirt he’s wearing is terribly ruffled and sporting the evidence of his earlier release along with his top. His school robe is open, exposing all of this to anyone’s view, allowing anyone to see that extra bit of thigh visible due to the shortened skirt, as well as more evidence of his pleasure staining the inside of his legs. 

The most damning thing, however, is the scents. Without his own clothes on—clothes that had reeked of his Alphas—Regulus’ carefully guarded sweet-smelling Omega scent has made a rare appearance. With Severus’ robes on, however, that scent is being coated with the Alpha scent of Remus. The entire presentation would give the illusion that another Alpha had given Regulus pleasure, another Alpha had ravished that which belongs to Lucius’ pack. It will be enough to drive the Alphas wild. They will certainly be overcome with the possessive desire to mark up their Omega, to put him in his place for dare defying them, for dare thinking he can find pleasure with another. Even if the sight and scent of Regulus doesn’t provoke his Alphas into a rut, it should certainly allow the poor Omega to finally get laid.

“Are you ready?”

“I…I think so,” says Regulus, swallowing thickly because even if he can’t see what Severus can see, he can certainly smell it.

“Don’t be so nervous. You’ve never given your Alphas a run for their money so they should be pretty defenseless against you right now. No matter what they say or do, don’t give in until you get what you want, understand?” Regulus nods. “Don’t outright lie to them but let them come to their own conclusions. You can reassure them later. _After_ they finally pop that cherry of yours.”

Regulus lets out a little nervous laugh before wiping suddenly sweaty palms against the outside of his robe. “Right.”

“You ready?”

“Y-yes.” Regulus takes a deep breath before he sticks his chin in the air. Even though he knows this is what he wants, Regulus can’t help but feel a twisting knot of nervousness coiling in his belly. Is he walking to his salvation, or to his doom?

**Author's Note:**

> In case there was any confusion, I have combined the households to fit the theme of this universe (three Alpha parents, one Omega) which means that Walburga, Orion, Cygnus, and Druella are a pack. Due to this, Regulus has four siblings instead of just one (Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, and Sirius). Also, Marvolo = Tom Riddle cause even without the whole Voldemort schtick I imagine he'd still want a different name.


End file.
